Día Libre
by ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: Shiro sigue siendo el sospechoso del asesinato de un miembro de HOMRA, Kuroh ha decidido poner un ojo encima del chico hasta que se demuestre que no es el malvado rey incoloro… Pero nadie contaba con que el pelinegro fuese engañado por Shiro… otra vez.


**Hola, hola~**

 **Acabo de meterme al Fandom de K y se me ocurrió este fic, además queda perfecto para un reto alv!**

 **Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen** **, son obra de GORA y Gohands,** **me centraré en el Clan de Plata, tiempo antes de que Shiro recordará todo. ;)**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **A leer!**

* * *

 **~Día Libre~**

Era una mañana un tanto ajetreada. Y quien ocasionaba todo ese caos era la chica de cabellos rosa pálido, misma que brincaba de un lado a otro esquivando los "ataques" de cierto pelinegro que parecía disco rayado diciéndole "indecente" y no era para menos, en su forma animal la chica no le generaba conflicto, pero cuando tomaba su forma humana si, pues andaba desnuda de un lado a otro.

—Neko, por favor ponte esto. — Chilló el peliplata.

— ¡No quiero, la ropa es molesta! — Gritó ella.

— ¡Tsk! — Apretó los puños en un intento de no exponer su cólera. —Gata desobediente. — Soltó fastidiado el pelinegro.

Ante el comentario la chica se detuvo para mirar a quien había tenido la osadía de insultarla y sin previo aviso le saltó a la cara con la intención de arañarle, sin embargo su intento fue en vano, ya que Kuroh le esquivo sin problema alguno.

—Neko, por favor. — Volvió a pedir Shiro.

La gata fulminó con la mirada al pelinegro y corrió a abrazar a quien parecía ser su alcahueta.

—Shiro. — Chilló la chica. —El estúpido de Kurosuke está molestando a Neko. — Dijo haciendo un simpático puchero.

Mientras que al mencionado —estúpido según la gata— se le hinchaba una venita en la frente.

—No es que Kuroh quiera molestarte, es que no está bien que una chica ande por ahí sin ropa. — Explicó lo que era obvio.

Neko infló las mejillas y agarró el vestido afelpado que le habían comprado los chicos con ayuda de Kukuri, después de todo, ¿quién mejor que una chica para elegir la ropa de otra? —tomando en cuenta que Neko pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo como animal y por lo tanto no usaba ropa—, no demoró en ponérselo.

—Insisto, es molesta. — Dijo haciendo pucheros, logrando que el albino sonriera.

—Desayunen rápido. — Ordenó el vasallo del difunto séptimo rey.

Sin más demoras los tres procedieron a ingerir los sagrados alimentos que había preparado Kuroh en esa bella mañana dominguera, era un día perfecto, tranquilo, con un clima bastante bueno, demasiado bueno como para desperdiciarlo estando en casa.

— ¡Hey, hey Shiro! — Llamó Neko, Shiro por su parte miró a la chica dándole a entender que estaba prestándole atención. — ¿A dónde iremos hoy? — Preguntó entusiasmada.

— ¿Ir? — Preguntó Kuroh.

—Am… — El albino miró al techo, era normal que Kuroh no lo supiera, pero él y Neko solían salir los domingos a algún lado, aunque si tenía que ser honesto la idea de salir en ese momento no le apetecía, y no era que no quisiera vagar un rato era que…

— ¡Yashiro Isana! — Demandó el pelinegro la atención del albino. — ¡No pondrás un pie fuera de este lugar hasta que determine si eres digno de ser el descendiente de mi antiguo maestro Miwa Ichigen! — Dijo señalándole con los palillos.

— ¡Uff! — Bufó Neko. — ¡Eres un pesado y deja de señalar a mi Shiro! — Gritó poniéndose de pie con toda la intención de armar alboroto.

— _Si le digo algo, esta testaruda vuelve a armar un relajo._ — El pelinegro se limitó a "ignorar" a la chica para centrarse en Shiro.

— ¡Vamos Shiro! — Volvió a chillar la fémina, solo que esta vez se puso a lado del albino.

En ese momento Shiro recordó algo.

 **~Flashback~**

Caminando tranquilamente con una gatita en brazos estaba el albino.

—Meow. — El albino bajo su vista para encontrarse con la simpática gatita que se hallaba feliz en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Le preguntó a la gatita, esta solo volvió a maullar. — ¿Quieres ir a algún lado? — Preguntó, a lo que la simpática gatita dio como respuesta un suave ronroneo para después saltar de los brazos del chico y comenzar a correr. — ¡Espera! — Gritó siguiéndola.

— ¡Meow!

— ¿Ah? — Se detuvieron justo enfrente de una tienda de alimentos express, pero no era la comida lo que aclamaba la minina, sino el enorme poster que estaba en la pared del local.

Se trataba de un anuncio de un parque, mismo en el cual se estaba dando un espectáculo acuático basado en el cuento de "La Sirenita", en el cartel se veía la imagen de una mujer con cola de pescado alrededor de ella habían caballitos de mar, peces payaso, entre otros.

—Esos peces no son para comer. — Le dijo divertido a la felina, pero esta no quitaba sus ojos de aquel poster. Shiro parpadeó un par de veces hasta —aparentemente— entender lo que ella quería. — ¿Quieres ver el espectáculo? — Preguntó agachándose para mirar mejor al animalito.

—Meow. — Volvió a maullar la pequeña para después restregarse en la pierna del chico.

—Pero en ese parque no se puede entrar con animales, además, hay mucha agua y es posible que te mojes. — Tomó a la gatita en brazos nuevamente, pero esta mostro sus ojitos vidriosos, cosa que hizo que Shiro se sintiese un poco mal. —Está bien. — Sonrió. —De una u otra forma te llevaré a verlo. — La minina volvió a maullar y a restregarse con ganas el en pecho del chico.

 **~Fin Del Flashback~**

— _Es verdad, se lo prometí a Neko…_ — Miró discretamente a Kuroh. — _Pero seguro que Kuroh no nos deja ir, aun si se lo pido._ — Shiro suspiró al pensar que no podría cumplir su promesa con Neko.

Y aunque Neko usase sus habilidades, Kuroh ya le tenía medido el terreno por lo que no le tomaría por sorpresa como la primera vez.

—Kuroh… — El mencionado bajo los palillos y fijo su mirada al albino. —Veras… le prometí a mi prima que iríamos…

— ¡No soy idiota! ¡No caeré en ese truco… _nuevamente_! — Gritó el pelinegro al recordar como el albino le había visto la cara de idiota cuando se conocieron.

Shiro cerró los ojos con fuerza al oír al mayor para después soltar un suspiro. Miró a Neko quien seguía enganchada a su brazo. —Kuroh… — El pelinegro no dijo nada. —Le prometí a Kukuri que iríamos a ver el espectáculo del parque "Matabi". — Kuroh, alzó una ceja, era claro que no le creía. —Tienes motivos para no creerme, pero puedes preguntarle a Kukuri. — Dijo seguro de sus palabras.

El "Perro Negro" entrecerró sus ojos, seguía sin creerle al albino, por lo que saco su PDA para llamarle a la castaña.

Un tono…

Dos tonos…

Tres tonos…

** **El numero al que usted está llamando, se encuentra ocupado, o bien fuera del área de cobertura, por favor intente más tarde.** **

— ¡Tsk! — Chasqueó con la lengua. — _No me fío de Yashiro, y tampoco puedo preguntárselo a Kukuri, mi única opción es salir a buscarla y preguntarle directamente a ella, pero si lo hago… ellos se escaparán y lo mismo si van conmigo._ — Ahora el joven estaba en un dilema mental.

En el mejor de los casos Shiro diría la verdad, pero eso implicaría que él fuera con ellos, no podía descartar la posibilidad de que él fuese verdaderamente el Rey Incoloro, pero por otro lado, existía la posibilidad de que el chico le mintiera y de ser así se comprobaría que era "malvado" y por lo tanto debía erradicarlo.

Las apuestas seguían en un 50/50 con respecto a la inocencia de Shiro y lo mismo iba con el hecho de ser o no el Rey Incoloro.

Kuroh terminó sujetando el puente de su nariz en un intento de no terminar hecho un caos con sus pensamientos.

—Le preguntaré directamente a Kukuri. — Dijo ganándose la atención de los otros dos. —Ustedes vendrán conmigo y a la primera que intenten pasarse de listos, ¡los partiré a la mitad! — Sentenció de forma amenazante lo que hizo que la strain y el albino tragaran duro.

En si su encomienda se limitaba a Shiro, pero tenía sus sospechas en cuanto a Neko y hasta no lograr confirmarlas del todo debía mantener a la gata al margen. No tenía mucho de conocerla, pero podía esperar se cualquier jugada por parte de ella, la mejor manera de tenerla a raya era presionarla para que no usase truco alguno.

Salieron del departamento de Shiro y comenzaron a caminar hasta la salida del edificio, Kuroh tomó la delantera, sin embargo de vez en cuando volteaba a verles. Shiro mentalmente rezaba para que Kukuri no apareciera y por supuesto encontrar —desobedecer mejor dicho— una oportunidad para apartarse de Kuroh, aunque la idea tampoco le agradaba después de todo aún estaban aquellos buscándole, pero no podía romper su promesa con Neko, ese era el último día de la presentación y los días anteriores no habían podido ir.

Esta era otra apuesta, y debía jugar adecuadamente sus cartas sino quería terminar mal parado. Por su parte Neko ya se las estaba ingeniando para hacerle una jugada al "Perro Negro".

— _Te tengo, estúpido Kurosuke._ — Alzó un poco sus manos para hacer uso de sus habilidades, sin embargo fue detenida por Shiro, quien negó suavemente con la cabeza. —Pero… — Susurró, aunque de igual manera Shiro únicamente se limitó a sonreírle.

—Ah, ¡Kukuri! — Llamó el pelinegro al ver a la chica de cabellos castaños.

La mencionada volteo a verlo. —Buenos días Kuroh. — Saludó sin haberse percatado de la presencia de los otros dos.

—Lamento molestarte tan temprano. — Se disculpó el chico.

—Oh, no para nada. — Dijo ella.

—Veras, trate de comunicarme contigo vía telefónica, pero me ha saltado la operadora… — Fue interrumpido.

—Ah, mi PDA ha estado fallando últimamente, se me hace raro, ¿sabes?, le he tenido el cuidado en cuanto al tiempo de carga y demás, pero ha estado trabándose mucho y en ocasiones parece que la batería no retiene carga alguna, pero he hablado a la compañía por medio de email, me han dicho que lo lleve hoy y es justo lo que iba a hacer. — Dijo sonriente alzando la bolsa en la que llevaba el dispositivo junto con sus accesorios correspondientes.

Kuroh afiló la mirada. — _Va a llevar su PDA a arreglar, entonces…_ — Para cuando volteó los otros dos ya se le habían fugado. — ¡Malditos! — Blasfemó. —Lamento haberte interrumpido Kukuri. — Estaba dispuesto a marcharse pero la chica le retuvo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kuroh?, si me buscabas era porque se trataba de algo importante, ¿verdad?

Una venita se hinchó en la frente del pelinegro. — _Con que esta fue tu jugada, Yashiro Isana…_ — Por mucho que quisiese salir a buscar a la gata callejera y al cara de idiota, no podía dejar a una dama con la palabra en la boca, ¿qué diría Miwa Ichigen si lo viera?, ante esa idea Kuroh recordó una frase de su señor.

" **Oír y escuchar no son lo mismo, oír es dejar que otros hablen, pero escuchar es entender a los demás** "

— _Y yo escucho…_ — Relajó la expresión para mirar a la castaña. —No era algo urgente, veras Yashiro Isana me dijo que irían a un parque, a ver un espectáculo. — La castaña sin previo aviso se hecho a reír, cosa que hizo que el pelinegro deseara poner sus manos sobre los otros dos y quien sabe que cosas hacerles.

 **~0~**

No sabría decir el albino si corrieron con suerte o si había cometido un error, después de todo Kuroh tenía su carácter y él tampoco podía dejar que Neko le protegiese todo el tiempo.

— _Bueno lo hecho, hecho esta._ — Pensó al ver que estaban en la entrada del parque "Matabi".

Neko soltó una leve risa. —No creí que nos pudiésemos deshacer de Kurosuke tan fácil. — Dijo contenta.

—Ya tampoco. — Confesó. —Pero seguro que Kukuri le entretiene. — Aseguró después de todo la castaña era muy parlanchina y Kuroh era bastante educado —con todas menos con Neko— y seguro que se quedaba a conversar con Kukuri, lo cual les daba tiempo para ver el espectáculo, ya después se las ingeniaría para que el otro no cumpliera su amenaza de partirlos.

— ¡Vamos Shiro! — Dijo entusiasmada la gata tomando al chico del brazo y arrastrándolo al interior del parque.

Aquel lugar era grande, estaba dedicado de lleno a los cuentos, pero no como los que maneja Disney, no señor, era un parque basado en los cuentos originales tales como "The Little Mermaid", "Alice In The Wonderland", "Snow White", etc.

No estaban adornados con finales felices, eran las primeras versiones, quizás algo cutres para algunos, pero para otros tantos eran… ¿oro puro?

A Shiro las versiones originales no le gustaban, bueno, no del todo, pero por alguna razón podía contemplar cierto encanto, ni él se lo explicaba, después de todo, difería muchísimo de los chicos de su edad.

A los jóvenes les atraía el contenido erótico, es más Shiro podía asegurar que cualquiera que viera a Neko desnuda comenzaría a montarse películas dignas de ser subidas a alguna página con contenido +18, pero él no. No era que le diese lo mismo ver a las chicas desnudas —vamos que él sabía lo que era el pudor— pero sus hormonas no se alborotaban como las de los demás.

— ¿Falta mucho? — Preguntó la chica, Shiro negó con la cabeza mientras avanzaba en la fila para adquirir las entradas.

Con las entradas del espectáculo en mano, Shiro y Neko se disponían a dar una pequeña vuelta, no tardaría mucho el espectáculo en llevarse a cabo, o eso era lo que él creía.

…:::: ** _Su atención por favor_** ::::…

La gente volteó a ver un alto parlante, del cual provenía la voz.

…:::: ** _El espectáculo de la sirenita se atrasará 30 minutos, lamentamos la demora, como ofrenda de disculpa durante los próximos 30 minutos todos aquellos que adquieran o adquirieron su entrada para el espectáculo podrán subir a cualquier juego mecánico así como consumir alimentos sin costo alguno._** ::::…

Neko esbozó una gran sonrisa. — ¡¿Oíste Shiro?! ¡Vamos a ese! — Dijo señalando una montaña rusa con el rostro de quien parecía ser la bruja del mar.

Shiro no dijo nada y se dejó arrastrar hacia la atracción.

— _30 minutos bastaran para que Kuroh nos encuentre._ — Pensó preocupado, era hora de rezar a Dios por su protección.

— ¿Me permiten? — Les dijo una mujer de unos 28 años, misma que tenía un gafete en el cual estaba su cargo, siendo este "operadora". Shiro le mostró las entradas del espectáculo. —Por favor, pasen. — Dijo dejándoles entrar al pequeño pasillo que conducía al carrito de la montaña.

Esperaron a que entrase más gente para que el carrito no fuese tan vacío, aunque era casi imposible que aquella atracción quedase vacía por lo que la "espera" fue sólo de 50 segundos. Una vez ahí les atendió una chica de 22 años quien parecía empeñada en no ser notada, lamentablemente su cargo le impedía ser ignorada.

—Bu… — Aclaró un poco su garganta. — ¡Bienvenidos! — Neko miraba a todos lados mientras que Shiro seguía vagando en sus rezos. —Por favor asegúrense de no llevar algún objeto que pueda caerse tal como, collares, anillos, brazaletes, bolsos, carteras y celulares. Si poseen alguno de estos por favor deposítelo en alguna de estas canastillas. — Dijo extendiéndole algunas canastillas a los usuarios, algunos si tenían cosas que podían caer y otros no, una vez que le devolvieron las canastillas la chica prosiguió. —Bien, bajo ningún criterio retiren el cinturón de seguridad, ni traten de quitar la barra de seguridad, ahora por favor suban. — La gente subió a la atracción y ella accionó un botón el cual ocasionó que la barra de seguridad que ella había mencionado bajara, acto seguido se acercó a cada uno de los asientos y aseguró de forma manual a los usuarios. — ¡Diviértanse! — Dijo sacudiendo su mano a forma de saludo para dar inicio al recorrido.

Un poco de vapor salió debajo del carrito y este comenzó a avanzar.

— ¡Que emoción! — Gritó Neko, pero Shiro parecía apenas salir de su trance, para tragar duro, le daba la impresión de ser la primera montaña rusa a la que subía y ello le provocaba cierto pavor.

Conforme avanzaba el carrito, este parecía ir tomando más velocidad y junto con ella más se aceleraba el corazón de algunos, mientras que otros reían y algunos cuchicheaban quien sabe qué cosa.

—Uoh~ — Soltó el albino en el momento preciso en el que el carrito comenzaba a ascender a la que sería la primer "montaña" que parecía ser una montaña promedio si el chico la comparaba con las demás subidas de la atracción.

Sin siquiera ser consciente de ello, apretó los dientes al ver como llegaban a la cúspide de la primer montaña, el carro bajo un poco la velocidad.

— _Ay madrecita santa…_ — Pensó el chico sintiendo su respiración más agitada.

Se podía oír el choque de metales —las ruedillas que van "pegadas" a la vía— lo cual parecía haber logrado que todos en aquel carrito guardasen silencio.

¡Clink!

— _No debimos desobedecer a Kuroh._ — Ahora le venía el arrepentimiento.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! — Gritó Neko, logrando que todos se relajasen un poco y también que cierto peliplata sintiese un poco de paz.

— _Incluso en esta situación… Neko es capaz de sonreír de esa manera._ — Sonrió al ver a la chica a su lado tan emocionada, se notaba a leguas que ella no leía el ambiente en ningún momento, un momento podía estar chillando de miedo y al otro reír como si el mundo fuese suyo.

— ¡Dale! — Gritó uno de los chicos que estaban en la parte de atrás.

La emoción de Neko parecía volverse colectiva, pues varios comenzaron a gritar más animados que asustados.

Abajo justo en la cabina de operación llegaba la misma mujer que les había permitido el acceso a la atracción.

—Es raro ver a la gente tan animada. — Dijo recargándose en la pared.

—Supongo que la chica de cabello rosa tendrá algo que ver. — Dijo la operadora oficial del juego, mientras observaba por unos binoculares.

—Al cliente lo que pida. — Dijo burlona su compañera.

—Sí. — Dijo la chica dejando los binoculares y bajando una palanca.

¡Clank!

.

.

.

¡Frush!

— ¡Ah~! — Se escuchó un suculento, delicioso y sonoro grito que inundó los tímpanos de gran parte del parque, se notaba que se había subido puro joven con buen pulmón.

Todos en el carrito tenían las manos extendidas al cielo, con la única intención de intensificar la sensación de la precipitación, a excepción de Shiro, él se aferraba con sus manos al tubo que fungía como barra de seguridad.

Shiro cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si eso disminuyera la sensación de la caída, misma que le generaba cierta sensación de Deja Vù, aunque ni él se lo podía explicar adecuadamente.

— ¡Vamos Shiro! — El mencionado se vio obligado a abrir los ojos para voltear a su derecha y ver a su amiga sonriendo. — ¡Alza los brazos! ¡Así! ¡Así! — Dijo dando el "ejemplo" cosa que hizo que el albino nuevamente sonriera.

Pese a tener a HOMRA y a SPECTER 4 tras de él —Kuroh incluido—, debía admitir que estaba agradecido de haberse topado con Neko y Kuroh, aunque a la primera la conocía desde antes —aunque no sabía que era una chica con la habilidad de transformarse en gato—, pues gracias a esos dos, sus días se habían vuelto más… vivos, quizás uno de ellos quisiera ejecutarlo si no mostraba su inocencia, pero vamos, Shiro sabía que no había cometido tal acto y que una vez que se lo mostrara a Kuroh este no le ejecutaría, pero dejando eso de lado, había estado viviendo varias cosas, y varias habían sido demasiado divertidas, como está por ejemplo.

— _Me hubiese gustado que Kuroh también estuviese con nosotros…_ — Su pensamiento se vio interrumpido, pues la sensación de la primer subida se hacía presente, esta vez se trataba de la segunda que era ligeramente más grande que la anterior.

 **~0~**

— ¡Tsk! — Chasqueó con la lengua nuevamente, cualquiera diría que se estaba juntando con el mono cuatro ojos de los azules —entiéndase Saruhiko—, pero no, o al menos no por el momento, aunque tampoco era como que quisiese mezclarse con otros clanes, él tenía una misión y esa era… —Juzgar al "Rey Incoloro", si es bueno, dejarle con vida y si no… ¡Eliminarlo! — Dijo con total convicción.

Desde que había podido alejarse de Kukuri había comenzado a apresurar el paso antes de que aquellos dos se fuesen de la región de Kanto.

— _¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota como para caer en otra mentira de ese chico?_ — Se abofeteó mentalmente.

Primero la triste historia de la hermana enferma, y ahora la salida con la castaña, le dio el beneficio de la duda solo porque Kukuri había estado siendo muy amable con él, tanto así que lo había llevado hasta la morada del albino, por lo que creyó que este le decía la verdad.

— ¡Estúpido! — Se dijo así mismo. —Dijo que iría al parque de atracciones "Matabi". — Se frenó para observar a su alrededor. — _Un parque…_

 **~Flashback~**

— ¿Cómo es que le creíste? — Preguntó divertida la castaña.

—Em… — Miró a otro lado, no sabía cómo responder a ello.

—Hace dos semanas fuimos a ese parque de excursión, precisamente a ver la obra "The Little Mermaid". — El pelinegro regresó su vista a Kukuri. —No sé por qué Shiro no fue con nosotros. — Dijo mirando al cielo y poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios, como si eso le ayudase a recordar. —Quizás se quedó dormido. — Dijo como si nada.

— ¿Dormido? — Dijo Kuroh.

—Bueno es una suposición, aunque también pudo haberse enfermado. — Dijo lo último como si fuese una revelación divina. — ¡Si eso es! — Dijo contenta.

— ¿Kukuri? — Ladeó un poco si cabeza al ver el cambio de la chica.

—Shiro se había enfermado, es normal, se la pasa robando un poco de los bentos de los demás, lo cual se vuelve en un revoltijo y seguro que no comió como era debido y se enfermó del estómago. — Dijo golpeando la palma de su mano derecha con su puño izquierdo.

— _Aunque lo digas de esa forma, sigue pareciendo una suposición._ — Una gotita resbaló por la nuca del chico.

—Bueno… sino mal recuerdo, hoy es la última presentación, seguro que ha ido a verla. — Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

— ¿Ah? — La pregunta del chico se le hizo rara.

— ¿Por qué no pensar que uso eso de pretexto para marcharse? — Más que una pregunta, parecía una afirmación, o al menos así lo entendió Kukuri.

La chica cambió de una expresión confundida a una más segura. —Shiro será medio vago, pero sin importar que, él regresa, no sé cómo explicarlo adecuadamente, pero incluso yo tengo mis ojos puestos en él, tanto así que puedo asegurarte que ahora mismo está en el parque de atracciones "Matabi" junto con Neko. — Le dedicó una sonrisa al "Perro Negro".

Aunque Kuroh, quisiese no podía poner en duda —totalmente— las palabras de Kukuri, después de todo ella conocía más a Shiro que él, por lo que optó por nuevamente dar el beneficio de la duda.

—Exactamente… — Le daba vergüenza preguntar, pero debía hacerlo. — ¿Cómo es ese parque? — Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave rosa.

— ¿Ah? — Kukuri parpadeó un par de veces. —Kuroh… ¿nunca has ido a un parque de atracciones? — Se le hacia difícil creer que alguien nunca hubiese estado en uno.

Vamos que eran bien sabidos los casos de personas que no subían a ciertos juegos mecánicos, como las montañas rusas o las casas encantadas, pero de eso a NUNCA haber ido a uno, era… raro, altamente raro.

Kuroh se limitó a negar suavemente con la cabeza, mientras que se sentía ligeramente torpe, aunque… si sumaba al hecho de haber sido engañado DOS veces por el mismo chico, su sentir se acrecentaba.

Kukuri volvió a hablar. —Bueno…

 **~Fin Del Flashback~**

—Saliendo un poco del corazón de la ciudad, verás una enorme reja que tiene hasta arriba diseños de coronas, rosales con espinas, e incluso están teñidas con algunas manchas rojas que dan la impresión de ser sangre…

Repitó el pelinegro las palabras de la castaña mientras contemplaba una reja con aquellas descripciones, miró a su derecha para poder divisar lo que sería la entrada, sin demora alguna comenzó a caminar hasta esta.

—No será fácil. — Afiló la mirada. —Pero tampoco imposible. — Se detuvo al frente de la entrada, para contemplar un poco el interior de aquel lugar, alzó un poco la vista para encontrase con un letrero que tenía la palabra "Matabi" en el centro. —No hay duda, es aquí.

Ahora debía encontrar el punto más alto de aquel sitio para obtener una vista panorámica y dar con esos embaucadores. Sin pensárselo dos veces comenzó a caminar con toda la intención de entrar a aquel sitio.

— ¡Abran paso!

El pelinegro detuvo su andar para instintivamente mirar hacia atrás, sólo para terminar siendo impactado por algo o mejor dicho por alguien.

¡PUM!

Apenas y logro divisar unos mechones violetas antes de sentir que estaba en el suelo, con alguien arriba suyo.

—Lo siento. — Escuchó la voz algo apresurada. —Que llego tarde. — Dijo en voz baja. —Nuevamente, discúlpame. — Dijo poniéndose de pie y sin decir más entró corriendo al parque.

Kuroh por su parte parpadeó al ver la silueta de aquella persona perderse entre la gente. Sin hacer mucho movimiento se puso de pie con una venita hinchada en la frente, este "era su día" sin lugar a dudas:

— _Lidie con una gata desnuda._

Una venita brotó de su frentelevemente…

— _Me mintió con la salida al parque, no mejor dicho, mintió con respecto a con quien tenía el compromiso._

La venita brotó un poco más…

— _Perdí de vista a un posible asesino y a una gata ruidosa._

La venita se volvió más notoria…

— _Me vi obligado a admitir que nunca había estado en un parque de diversiones._

La venita se vio más hinchada y además un rojo se apoderó de las mejillas del chico…

— _Fui "arrollado" por alguien que solo dijo "lo siento" y fue sin más._

La venita se hizo claramente más notoria, tanto así que podía ser vista desde un satélite —ok, no tanto—, pero se notaba lo cabreado que estaba.

Debía tranquilizarse de una u otra forma y que mejor que escuchar una de las frases de su antiguo maestro.

" **El ser humano está lleno de errores, pero también de virtudes, ser capaz de notarlas pese a que el panorama no sea el más apropiado, es clara muestra de sabiduría.** "

— _Maestro… ¿Qué haría yo sin usted?_ — Preguntó mentalmente al relajar su expresión y por supuesto al sonrojarse ante las majestuosas palabras del ex "Rey Incoloro".

Sin perder más el tiempo entró al parque.

 **~0~**

Bajaban del carrito con unas sonrisas bestiales en sus rostros.

— ¡Fue divertido! — Grito Neko.

—De no ser por ti, esa vuelta pudo haber sido aterradora. — Le dijo una chica rubia.

—Gracias. — Le dijo el acompañante de la rubia. —De no ser por ti… mi novia hubiese estado aterrada todo el tiempo. — Dijo abrazando a su chica.

— ¿Eh? — Neko se sonrojó ante los comentarios de varios de los que habían subido. —Neko sólo estaba gritando sin pensar. — Dijo rascándose la cabeza. —Neko no creyó que podía ayudar a alguien aparte de Shiro. — Dijo colgándose del brazo del albino.

Shiro por su parte sonreía, era cierto que sin Neko aquella montaña rusa pudo haberle generado un trauma, pero no, la chica le había hecho demasiado bien, no solo a él, sino a más gente.

 **~0~**

Corriendo hacia la parte del "mini" acuario del parque llegaba una chica, quien al entrar se dirigió hacia la puerta cuyo letrero decía "Solo personal autorizado", para encerrarse en ella.

— ¡Te pasas! — Le reclamó una de las cuidadoras del acuario.

—Perdón, sé que nada lo justifica. — Dijo la chica juntando sus manos y colocándolas enfrente.

—Prepárate rápido. — Le dijo uno de los coordinadores del espectáculo.

— ¡Sí! — Dijo para correr nuevamente, pero esta vez al pequeño vestidor que había.

— ¿Cambiamos el anuncio, Shin? — Preguntó uno de los que estaba a punto de rolar su turno.

—No. — Dijo este. —Dejemos las cosas como están, sirve que ella recobra un poco el aliento, además la gente ha aprovechado para estar en los juegos y eso implica que correrán la voz de lo divertido que fue. — Dijo con un inusual brillo en los ojos.

 **~0~**

Habían estado de aquí para allá y de allá para acá, sin descanso alguno, ni que decir cuando a Neko le daba hambre, lo cual era a cada rato, pero ese problema se solucionaba con la "compensación" que incluía alimentos gratis, por lo que solo debían ir a uno de los puestos de comida y asunto resuelto.

Sin contar que cierto pelinegro había llegado con la intención de llevarlos arrastras o eliminarlos de darse el caso.

— ¿Cuál es el punto más alto? — Comenzó a buscar con la mirada.

— _Seguro estará en el "mini" acuario del parque, es ahí donde se lleva a cabo la obra._

Recordó las palabras de Kukuri.

—La obra… — Murmuró.

— ¡Las estradas para la obra están por agotarse! — Gritó un hombre en taquilla lo cual ocasiono que mucha gente se aglomerara.

— ¡Demonios! — Dijo Kuroh, corriendo hacia el sujeto con la intención de obtener información sobre dicho acuario y claro la entrada para el show.

No muy lejos de ahí iba una "pareja" o eso creía la gente ya que la chica de cabellos rosas no dejaba de decir cosas como "soy el gato de Shiro", "mi Shiro" o "Shiro es mío y yo soy de Shiro".

— ¡Mira Neko! — Dijo el chico logrando que ella dejara de sacarle las garras a un grupo de chicas que se habían quedado embobadas viendo al albino.

— ¿Qué es? — Preguntó la chica viendo a donde le señalaba el otro.

—Es un carrusel. — Dijo mirando a la chica. —No es tan… loco, como la montaña rusa, pero…

— ¡Es lindo! ¡Como Shiro! — Dijo ella encantada al ver que en dicho carrusel habían figuras de todo, caballos, perros, gatos, ratones, peces, ¡uff! los peces, también habían criaturas como el conejo y el sombrerero de Alice.

— ¿Vamos? — Preguntó el chico, a lo que la chica asintió.

Ambos caminaron tranquilamente —para variar— hasta la fila de dicho juego.

Y alejándose —estúpidamente— de ellos iba un pelinegro quien parecía estar agradecido de haber salido con vida del tumulto de gente que se había hecho en la pequeña taquilla.

—Un poco más y me veo obligado a usar mis habilidades. — Dijo sobándose un poco el hombro izquierdo. —Bueno ahora debo ir ahí. — Dijo haciendo referencia al acuario.

— ¡Mira, Shiro!

Rápidamente reconoció aquella voz.

— _¡Neko!_ — Viró hacia su espalda solo para comenzar a mover los ojos como loco para tratar de encontrar a la "Gata Desobediente", y sin mucho éxito apretó los puños. — ¿Me estaré volviendo loco?

Camino hacia donde creyó haber oído a la chica.

—Bingo. — Había dado con ese par y ahora les haría ver su suerte.

Coloco su mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada, pero un pensamiento le detuvo.

— _Delante de mi… Yashiro Isana se hace el tonto y Neko claramente es su cómplice… aún no se dan cuenta de que estoy aquí, ¡bien!, aprovechare eso para observar cada uno de sus movimientos, al no verme… mostrarán su verdadera esencia._ — Convencido de su propio plan, alejó su mano de la empuñadura y decidió acercarse lo suficiente para verlos y oírlos y a la vez lo insuficiente como para no ser detectado por ellos.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! — Gritoneaba Neko en la fila.

—No te impacientes. — Le dijo a la chica.

Oculto tras un bote de basura se hallaba Kuroh.

— ¿No puede quedarse callada ni un segundo? — Se notaba que la chica le sacaba de quicio.

La fila comenzó a avanzar dejando que las figuras del carrusel llevasen todas a una persona o dos, en caso de ir niños pequeños. El carrusel comenzó a dar vueltas acompañando el viaje de una canción que parecía sonar directamente de una cajita musical de antaño, lo cual daba una sensación de nostalgia, pero nostalgia de la buena, a todo aquel que escuchara la melodía. Incluso el "Perro Negro" se halló cara a cara con esa sensación, aunque no era de la buena, esa melodía le recordaba a sus padres y junto a ellos también le venía a lamente el aparatoso accidente que los separo.

Aquella canción le había hundido en un sin fin de recuerdos, imágenes que en su momento eran felices y que ahora le generaban una punzada en el corazón. La canción dejo de sonar y aquello le permitió volver a su actualidad.

— ¡Concéntrate! — Se reprochó, miró hacia el carrusel, pese a que la música había parado aquel juego parecía detenerse a un ritmo notoriamente lento, lo cual le permitió contemplar a los "embaucadores" sonriendo como niños pequeños en aquella atracción.

Eso le hizo dudar sobre si Shiro era o no alguien malo, ¿qué asesino sonreiría como idiota en un carrusel?, se puede entender que asistan a ese tipo de lugares para despistar, pero de eso a sonreír plenamente era algo que hacía dudar a Kuroh sobre la culpabilidad del chico, por otro lado aquel vídeo lo evidenciaba demasiado.

¿En qué debía creer?

¿En el chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que estaba en el carrusel?

O

¿En el vídeo que marcaba el crimen cometido?

— _¿Qué debo hacer?_ — Y como si su difunto maestro le oyese, una frase suya le vino a la mente.

" **No todo es lo que aparenta, las rosas son bellas pero poseen espinas que pueden herirte. Sin embargo los narcisos sin simples, pero poseen una voluntad inquebrantable, incluso en el más fuerte y frío de los inviernos.** "

Nuevamente el pelinegro agradecía haber sido instruido por un hombre tan sabio y a la vez tan amable como lo fue Miwa Ichigen.

—Aun no puedo enjuiciar a Yasashiro Isana, debo seguir observando. — Susurró.

— ¡Vamos a otro! — Nuevamente era la voz de la chica.

…:::: **El espectáculo "The Little Mermaid" comenzará en 15 minutos** ::::…

—Vamos, Neko. — La chica miró con ojitos de perro recién bañado al albino. —Si no damos marcha al acuario, no llegaremos a tiempo. — Le explicó.

—Pero… — Hizo un puchero muy propio de ella y de un chiquillo de 5 años.

Shiro soltó una leve risa ente el tierno acto de Neko. —En cuanto termine el espectáculo iremos a más juegos.

A Neko los ojos le brillaron de forma inusual. — ¡¿En serio?! — Preguntó entusiasmada, a lo que Shiro asintió con la cabeza.

Comenzaron a caminar a su nuevo destino y atrás de ellos —a una distancia prudente— iba Kuroh.

Con calma, mucha gente se dirigía al acuario del parque para presenciar a la sirenita. Una vez dentro de dicho lugar la gente comenzaba a tomar asiento en donde pudiesen y claro les dejase ver mejor el espectáculo.

— _Será mejor que valla a la parte trasera, de esa mane…_

— ¿Kuroh?

— _¡Demonios!_ — Viró a su izquierda para toparse con quienes se supone él estaba vigilando. Tosió falsamente. — ¿Por qué escapaste Yashiro Isana? — Preguntó molesto o más bien trato de que así se interpretase.

—Bueno… — ¿Qué podría decir para que Kuroh le creyese?, seguro que si le decía que solo quería llevar a Neko a ver el show no le creería.

— ¿Qué hace el estúpido de Kurosuke aquí? — Una venita se hinchó en la frente del estúpido digo de Kuroh.

—En primer lugar no soy estúpido. — Se defendió el mayor.

—Pues caíste con lo de Kukuri. — Dijo Neko, haciendo que mentalmente le cayera un yunque al pelinegro.

— _¡Desgraciada!_ — Nuevamente apretaba los puños.

—Perdona, Kuroh. — Habló Shiro ganándose la atención de los otros dos. —En realidad le había prometido a Neko que la traería a ver el espectáculo a como diese lugar. — Dijo la verdad, aunque alguien no le creía. —Sé que debí decirte la verdad desde el principio, pero estaba seguro que no me creerías o que te negarías a dejarnos ir e inclusive a venir con nosotros. — El chico tenía razón y Kuroh lo sabía.

Apenas y le dejaba ir al baño, era bestialmente exagerado el cuidado que el pelinegro tenía con el albino, así que era su culpa que este le hubiese mentido, al menos por esta ocasión.

…:::: **Segunda llamada para "The Little Mermaid", segunda llamada**.::::…

Como fuese, lo hecho, hecho estaba y ahora estaban ahí, sería una pena —y perdida monetaria— marcharse sin ver el tan aclamado espectáculo, además Kuroh lo había visto, había visto como esos imbecilillos se divertían en aquel carrusel, quizás eran las emociones que aquella melodía había evocado en él lo que hacían que en ese momento se sintiese culpable de la mentira del albino, pero lo cierto era que no sentía —al menos en ese momento— un mal augurio sobre Shiro, quizás solo era cuestión de esperar un poco más.

—Bueno… hora de ir a casa. — Dijo un poco desanimado Shiro.

— ¿Eh~? — Protestó Neko.

—Hay que ir a casa. — Repitió Shiro acariciando el cabello de la strain.

Los ojos de Neko se aguaron y Shiro sólo le acariciaba el cabello tratando de calmarla, al final Neko no protesto, se había resignado —pero mentalmente maldecía a Kuroh— se abrazó nuevamente del albino para regresar a casa.

—La función ya va a comenzar. — Dijo Kuroh sentándose en el primer sitio que pudo.

— ¿Eh? — Soltaron al unísono los imbecilillos, mientras que Kuroh volteaba a otro lado en un intento fallido de ocultar su sonrojo.

Shiro y Neko se miraron el uno al otro para terminar sonriéndose y a la vez sonriéndole a quien sin siquiera pensarlo se había vuelto una especie de amigo —de esos que tratan de colgarte cada que haces una estupidez—, igual y acabando el show podían divertirse los tres en el parque.

Daba igual si Kuroh no cedía a la primera, porque a final de cuentas terminaría haciéndolo, total, ya había cedido con el show, convencerlo para subir a algún juego mecánico debería ser más sencillo.

…:::: **Tercera llamada, tercera llamada… ¡Comenzamos!** ::::…

El par se sentó a lado del pelinegro quien volteó la vista al frente para ver así la obra que había sido originalmente la causante de todo ese relajo —bueno el causante fue él, pero ya saben cómo es—, si lo pensaba detenidamente, no había sido tan malo ese día, quizás no comenzó muy bien, pero debía admitir que ahora se sentía más tranquilo al tener a ese par cerca, quizás no era que le molestara la mentira —en su totalidad— quizás sólo estaba preocupado por ellos, después de todo Neko no era rival para los azules quizás podría burlarse de algunos de HOMRA, pero tampoco podía dejar que esos dos fuesen capturados por alguno de esos clanes. O tal vez era que el juicio de Shiro aún no terminaba, fuera lo que fuera, ahora estaba más tranquilo, tal vez a alguien le parecería estúpido, pero era la primera vez que iba a un parque de atracciones, también sería la primera vez que viera un show acuático y también… la primera vez que no se sintiera solo después de la muerte de su maestro.

Y aunque los tres no dijesen nada al respecto, era un sentimiento que compartían, la soledad, Neko se había topado con Shiro pero eso no erradicaba del todo aquella sensación, curiosamente ese día los tres se sentían… livianos.

La pesada cadena de la soledad les había sido retirada, era… un día libre.

* * *

 **Se acabó!**

 **Me mame? Efectivamente.**

 **Bueno creo que ya al final se puso medio sad esta vaina xD**

 **Espero que el fic les guste y espero poder escribir algo más para el fandom.**

 **Y recuerden…**

" **Dejar review cada que se lee es muestra de madurez".**

 **No lo digo io, lo dic Miwa Ichigen xD.**


End file.
